1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal rolling mill stand with adjustable sets of horizontal rolls and vertical rolls guided in window-type recesses of the roll housings. The invention relates particularly to a universal rolling mill stand having two roll housing halves formed by a pair each of housing posts with cross-members connected by means of transverse supports. The bearing chocks of the set of horizontal rolls are vertically movable between the housing posts of the respective pair of housing posts. The bearing chocks of the set of vertical rolls are movable horizontally between outwardly cantilevering attachments of the pairs of housing posts. The upper cross-members connecting the pairs of housing posts can be raised and swung horizontally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known universal rolling mill stands of the above-described type (corporation publication SMS-SCHLOEMANN-SIEMAG AG W 2/317--November 1984 and W 2/1158 --June 1981), for mounting and removing the sets of rollers for the purpose of exchanging the rolls, the two cross-members connecting the housing posts are initially separated from the rolling mill stand and are raised or swung horizontally outwardly. Subsequently, the upper horizontal roll of the set of horizontal rolls is lifted by means of a crane with the bearing chocks from the rolling mill stand. Because of the guidance of the bearing chocks of the vertical rolls between the outwardly cantilevering attachments of the housing posts, the subsequent lifting of the vertical rolls of the set of vertical rolls including the bearing chocks requires a horizontal displacement at first of one and then of the other vertical roll of the chocks from the area of the attachments, so that the vertical rolls can then also be successively lifted upwardly by means of the crane from the rolling mill stands. The lower horizontal roll can then also be lifted out of the rolling mill stand with its chocks.
For the reasons outlined above, the removal of the sets of rolls and the installation of the new sets of rolls require complicated and time-consuming assembly procedures resulting in long idle times of the entire rolling mill train of which the universal rolling mill stand forms a part.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to make the assembly and disassembly of the sets of rolls simpler and less cumbersome and to reduce the time required for the assembly and disassembly.